


【all狱】我们之间·纲吉篇·色欲

by pujiena



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, all狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiena/pseuds/pujiena
Summary: 七宗罪设定paro引用注意我流向all狱注意小学生文笔注意全员轻微黑化注意OOC、避雷注意每个cp单独世界互不干扰、
Relationships: 纲狱 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【all狱】我们之间·纲吉篇·色欲

**Author's Note:**

> 七宗罪设定paro引用注意  
> 我流向all狱注意  
> 小学生文笔注意  
> 全员轻微黑化注意  
> OOC、避雷注意
> 
> 每个cp单独世界互不干扰、

色欲lust

狱寺隼人赤裸裸躺在铺有黑色床单的king size上，手用红绳反绑在背后，双脚的脚踝上也有红绳，分开松松地绑在床尾。蜷缩成一团，双眼紧闭，似乎睡得很沉。

沢田纲吉的靠近没有惊醒他。

看不见翠绿的双眸，沢田纲吉皱了皱眉，有点失落。旋即眉头便舒展开了，夜还很长嘛。

他肆意地用双手抚摸狱寺隼人，似是君王逡巡自己的领土，确认这里的每一寸每一分都还没有被别人玷污。

从能一手包裹的脚踝开始，淡青色的血管让人忍不住舔舐。手掌慢慢向上推移，干净漂亮的白嫩性器躺在双腿之间，圆润挺翘的臀部柔软让人爱不释手。平坦的小腹上覆盖着人鱼马甲线，细腻的腰线，精巧的背脊和蝶骨，淡粉色的乳珠点缀在白玉般胸膛，小巧的喉结静静地附在喉咙，银灰色发丝散落在黑色的床单，偏瘦的形体不像女人般柔软，但掌下薄薄的肌肉坚韧富有活力，轻而易举激起男人的征服欲。

沢田纲吉一言不发地看着，先是不带色情抚摸过全身后，确认狱寺隼人没有醒过来的迹象。才俯身而下，手攥住脚踝抬至脸前，缓缓吐出一口气后，还是遵循自己的欲望，伸出舌头轻轻舔过狱寺隼人被绳缚出红痕的脚踝，刚刚开始还能控制住自己，但是随着时间推移，沢田纲吉已经不满足于此。

指骨分明的双手解开绑在脚上的绳索，分开狱寺隼人的双腿，自下而上地抚摸着，直到狱寺隼人像是不堪骚扰而不自觉发出轻微闷哼，沢田纲吉顿了一下。

紧接着，双手带着一点力道和一点色情，舌头和双唇灵活地从脚背，脚踝，小腿肚，膝盖窝，大腿根，不留余力地寻找主人的敏感点。等来到大腿根时，沢田纲吉抬起头，果不出凄然，撞进了狱寺隼人祖母绿中，不可置信、震惊。还有，掩盖在深处的害怕。

沢田纲吉意味不明地笑了笑，又低下头，在白皙的大腿根上，吮吸出一个个红红紫紫的吻痕，又忽然想起什么，恨恨地轻咬了几口留下牙印，狱寺隼人漂亮的性器颤抖着挺立起来，沢田纲吉呵出一口气在柱头，满意地看着它抖了一下，张开口在狱寺隼人绝望的眼神下，把肉棒塞进嘴里。

狱寺隼人试图发出声音阻止，却什么都说不出，只能调动无力的四肢挣扎，这些小力道沢田纲吉当作情趣，理都没理。

沢田纲吉用舌头舔过一遍柱身，轻轻用牙齿故意磕到柱头，听到闷哼声后，才用舌头抠弄着脆弱的尿道，时不时把肉棒吞入喉咙，感觉到狱寺隼人因为过于强烈的快感而弓起腰背，沢田纲吉闷闷得笑出声。手指也没停，拂过两颗小巧的丸子，用指甲刮过薄薄包裹着的皮肤，立刻就能感觉到狱寺隼人的颤栗。

又几次深喉，狱寺隼人终究是在他嘴里射出来。

沢田纲吉大口吞咽着，这个男人的所有都应该是自己的。

眼前的男人绝对不是自己的首领。狱寺隼人死死地咬紧牙关，固执的认为这个带着满身的侵略性和浓浓情欲把自己性器含在嘴里的男人，不是那个温和包容的首领。像是不接受般，狱寺隼合上眼角带有红痕的双眼，抿着双唇，把头偏向一边，似乎这样做就能否定眼前男人的身份。

沢田纲吉直起身，看着手上的白色液体，心里有种诡异的满足感。

躺在身下的人，紧闭双眼，眼尾带着勾人的红痕，还有几滴泪珠挂在睫毛上，隐约透着一股示弱的意味。

沢田纲吉带着恶意拉扯一下他胸前的乳头。

狱寺隼人吃痛睁开双眼，水润的祖母绿充斥着刚刚释放完的倦意，双颊绯红，下唇因为牙齿的咬合显出充血印子，又像是被过度索吻般妖艳。因快感刺激过后的呼吸急促，敞开的双唇隐隐约约露出里面粉色的小舌头。

沢田纲吉眼底的情欲一点一点地在加深。

低头吻住他，抱着把他吃进肚子的欲念，不断去勾他粉嫩的舌尖。像是大鱼追逐小鱼，又像是猫抓老鼠，势在必得。狱寺隼人不断扭头挣扎向后躲，沢田纲吉一只手摁住狱寺隼人的脑袋，灵活的舌头扫过狱寺隼人口腔的上颚和牙床，那淡淡的苦涩的烟丝味道不断在刺激着他，怂恿他做得更过分。尝着自己液体的味道，既羞耻又难堪，觉得肺里氧气都快被他吸走了，终于下定决心，用力咬下嘴里的舌头，丝丝血腥味炸开在两人的口腔里。

沢田纲吉还是没放开，只是侵占地愈发深入。

狱寺隼人嘴里开始不住地发出微弱的气声，来不及咽下的唾液混和着血色顺着昂起的颈部流淌下来，在脖颈胸口形成妖娆的痕迹。

沢田纲吉啡棕色的双眸一暗，松开了因缺氧双颊绯红的狱寺隼人。

狱寺隼人再次偏过头害怕还有后续，大口呼吸着重新进入肺部的空气，祖母绿双眸中依旧充斥着慌乱惊恐，独独没有沢田纲吉想要的。

沢田纲吉双手撑着白色床单，压下身，拂过头发盖住的耳朵。

用舌尖卷起狱寺隼人因慌张而红透的耳垂，用牙轻轻研磨出牙印，又把其舔出水滋声，不出意外看到耳朵更红和听到身下人急促的呼吸声，又转而在后颈留下几个红紫的吻痕。酥酥麻麻的快感从尾骨蔓延到大脑中枢，狱寺隼人猛地偏回头看向沢田纲吉，才把被蹂躏的耳垂救出来。被领带绑住的双手抵在沢田纲吉胸前，防止对方再进一步。

沢田纲吉也专注地看着狱寺隼人，往日暖棕色的瞳孔如今被其他感情填充。明明不算高大的身材却散发着压抑的气息，仿佛久睡的雄狮一朝觉醒，准备攻城掠地夺回自己应有的东西。伸手把狱寺隼人的手拉至头顶。沢田纲吉还是没有说话，定定地看着他。

［十代目］

狱寺隼人动了动嘴唇，终究是没有喊出平时照常的称呼。

沢田纲吉腰身压制住狱寺隼人的大腿不让其合拢。

狱寺隼人像是猜到接下来要发生的事，原本红润的脸一下子煞白。炙热的肉棒抵在从未开发过的后穴上，狱寺隼人都能感觉到对方一跳一跳的脉动，脸上又染上红晕。  
沢田纲吉舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，正准备进行下一步的时候，眼前突然一片漆黑。

\----------

沢田纲吉醒来的时候，看到狱寺隼人坐在搬来的办公桌前批改文件。暖橙色的灯光打在他银灰色偏长的头发上，明明是一片岁月静好的模样。

却色情得让自己忍不住。

“啊。”他抬头看到自己醒了，道：“十代目，你醒了。”

沢田纲吉抬手看见自己还吊着针的手，心底愈发迷惑。狱寺隼人注意到了，道：“十代目，是我去完了。”脸上带着担忧和愧疚，还有点…不知所措。

哦，想起来了。当时去奇袭一个不听话的家族，结果被反将一军。

可以放大心中邪念的药啊，然后…沢田纲吉想起了梦里的淫乱。

真的是梦么？他意味不明得打量狱寺隼人。

“嗯？”狱寺隼人半弯腰，道了一声失礼，把手放在沢田纲吉的额头上，说：“还是有一点烫，我去为您叫夏马尔过来。”说着就直起身，准备往外走。

沢田纲吉瞥见了隐藏在银发里的耳垂和脖颈的印记，瞳孔一下放大。条件反射般抓住狱寺隼人的手腕，指尖解开袖口，不出意外看到一些浅浅的红痕。

以及狱寺隼人脸上，一闪而过惊慌失措和恐惧的表情。

“呐，隼人。”沢田纲吉把狱寺隼人的手腕拉至唇边轻轻地吻了一下，笑着说道：“你让谁，在你身上留下痕迹。”似是疑问却带着陈述的语气。

病房里的空气一度变得晦涩压抑且暧昧。

“嘭——”病房的门被来人一脚踢开，狱寺隼人把手迅速抽回来，沢田纲吉也顺势放开。

“蠢纲醒了就别撒娇，”里包恩低哑沉稳的声线响起，道：“隼人，去把夏马尔叫过来。”

“啊，是。”狱寺隼人强压下心理的想法，又回到那个兢兢业业的十代目左右手状态，快步走出病房，仿佛身后有猛兽。

沢田纲吉视线一直盯着狱寺隼人，等到他走出病房，才缓缓地转移到自己的老师，里包恩身上，开口道：“辛苦老师了。”

里包恩似笑非笑地瞥了沢田纲吉一眼，道：“这么快猜到了。”迈开西裤包裹着的长腿坐到沢田纲吉床边。指了指脑后，问：“还疼不疼。”

沢田纲吉笑了笑，说：“不疼，就是有点遗憾又有点庆幸。”

“哼。”里包恩撇了撇嘴，走出病房。

沢田纲吉低下头，看了看自己的手，记忆中的触感，既模糊又真实。

一开始确实是自己的幻想，到后来，好像是真的付诸行动了。嗯，现在遗憾大于庆幸了。

心中的猛兽尝过一次就再也填不满了，沢田纲吉勾了勾唇角，眉眼间不见平日的温和，带着邪气和色情。

隼人啊，快点逃吧。

下次我可不会停哦。

我要抓住你了。

TBC


End file.
